disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Lilderpderp
You can take my picture, You can take my name, But you're never gonna take my city away. ''- Patrick Stump'' Lol, I just love those lyrics. XD lilderpderp is an amateur artist with 120+ fans and 1400+ stars. ORIGIN OF LILDERPDERP One day, I was playing pixie hollow. I stopped playing for a little while. Then I went back on and they were temporarily shut down. I had nothing to do. After, I recalled something called Disney Create. I joined cuz I love drawing. I got the d-name lilderpderp becuz of a road trip I went on. People called someone else lilderpderp. I really liked that name and here I am, on the DC wiki becuz of lil_nan's YT channel. Appearance When drawing on DC, I have black hair and black eyes. The truth is my eyes are not black, they are really(x1,000,000) dark brown. I have black hair but I like drawing myself with dark brown hair. I also wear pink glasses. My hair isn't really that short, it's almost up to my shoulders. I'm also quite fat for a 10-year-old. (Hey, I'm turning 11, so be quiet. JK) I might post a picture of meh, but beware, I'm nothing close to cute or pretty. Ok then, let's move on!^^ Personality I'm really really quiet when it comes to new people, but once you get to know me, I'm really fun and weird and sometimes annoying. For example: My friend likes a guy in our class. Someone tells him that my friend likes him. She gets rejected by him. Me and my other friend annoy her by saying,"REJECTED!" Yeah, I know that's mean. I can be mean and selfish sometimes. I think I have anger issues but....I don't get mad that easily anymore. I also cuss a lot. But not much to ppl or the internet. Art Styles I mostly do anime and chibi(but I don't post chibi drawings) and I HARDLY ever use the PPG style. Likes/Loves *Well, anime for the most part. *Drawing (duh) *CUPQUAKE *CHIM *DOUBLE (Ryan) *CLASH *Food (who doesn't XD) *Dubstep and Electro House *Horror *Youtube Playthrough Videos *PEWDIEPIE *CRY *MARKIPLIER *Disney Create *Minecraft *Minecraft Youtube People (ex. IhasCupquake, ChimneySwift11, ClashJTM, Mr360Games, etc.) *Going on road trips *Playing video games with friends (that are mostly guysI play with O_O) *The horror myth of slenderman (and the games :D) *Ummm...maybe creepypastas...actually only sometimes *DOCTOR WHO *idk...can't think Dislikes/Hates(sorry) *Bossy, rude, and conceited people(there are many at my school -_-) *Veggies *Myself JK *One Direction (sorry, sorry, sorry directioners, don't kill me JK) *A lot of people I know *2 chainz (soooooooooo annoying in my class when boys say his name) *deadmau5 (boys are super obsessed with this dubstep artist) *A lot more things Trivia My real name is Maria. I am a Phillipina (born in the Phillipines, raised in America). I am 10 years old. I can't swim. I play the piano. I learned tae kwon do but I forgot most of it. I have low-self-esteem. I want to become a manga artist when I grow up. I loooove baking, but I suck at baking. I live in a latino and asian neighborhood. I looooooove minecraft yet I don't have the PC game. (yet) I looooooooooove watching horror game playthroughs yet I don't have the guts to play it myself. I loooooooooooooove pokémon yet I've only been playing for like, more than 4 months. I think that's it. BFFs/DCFs Online Friends Forever!!! Isparklehearts Jenn5055(I kinda regret it now, cuz' I kinda hate her becuz' when I fanned her, we had about the same amount of fans. Now she has 800+ fans more than me, and is very well-liked of the ppl on DC. Yeah...) Candifloss Mockingjay1001 EpicNinjaGirlXD AMM122 Chloe5545 123LoveLost oO_Birdie_Oo JKStudios Cutie_Cat1001 LLDelapa AmazingSierra133 Mist566 Katebith MysticMedows Midnite_Eclipse CasualGirl10 Katebith BubbleSkirt Dani-chan130 Feel free to add yourself if I didn't. :) My Disney Create Page Use this link to check out my latest art. :D Well that's it Sorry I haven't posting lately, I was busy with writing projects. I think we're done. Baiiiiiiiiiiiiii! <3 Category:About me